monkey tales
by Lady Cravenheart
Summary: A collection of stories written with prompts. Feel free to leave me some, or send them to my tumblr. / Story 1: War brings nightmares. Chiro is no stranger to them... except when they come from his own mind.
1. a raven soars above

**Prompt** : Dream, Cemetery, Monkey  
 **Pairing** : Chiro & Antauri  
 **Word Count** : 700  
 **Summary** : War brings nightmares. Chiro is no stranger to them... except when they come from his own mind.

* * *

 **a raven soars above**

 _Lady Cravenheart_

* * *

"Caw!"

A raven soared overhead, a black silhouette against a clouded sky. A gate creaked open as he approached, dead grass crunching under his feet. Crumbling tombstones spread out before him. He walked a worn dirt path. Scraggly bushes stretched towards him. The air was still.

Goosebumps prickled up and down his arms. The only sound, now that the raven had passed, was the sound of his breath. He came to a row of graves apart from the rest. It was here that he broke from the path.

These, too, had become worn with time; pieces broken off and scattered across the ground. Another raven stood on one, watching him with beady, intelligent eyes.

He could still read the names.

Each one widened the pit of dread growing in his stomach.

 _Otto._

 _Gibson._

 _Sprx._

 _Nova._

 _Antauri._

His throat was tight. "I failed you," he croaked. Those three words cost a piece of himself; so disused and broken he had become.

The raven's wings fluttered, startling him back on his rear. It took off into the sky, and a breeze fluttered through the cemetery.

It carried with it a whisper.

 _Yes, you did._

The earth trembled. And in front of each stone, a skeletal hand imploded.

* * *

Chiro's eyes jerked open.

He couldn't—he couldn't _breathe_. He opened his mouth but no air would come—

—he was constricted—held in place. He thrashed about, trying desperately to escape but it held him fast—

—there was a pounding in his ears, his chest, he didn't know what was going on—

—the floor buckled underneath him and he fell, a soundless scream on his lips—

—and found himself on cold metal, the lights jerking on to reveal his bedroom.

He sat up, kicking the blanket off and staggering to his feet. Cold sweat covered his body. His pajamas stuck to his skin and his hair was matted to his head. He sucked in a breath, and then another, and another, willing his restless heart to slow.

The door slid open.

"Chiro?"

Antauri. Who else would be up this time of night? Who else would be able to sense his distress?

Chiro sucked in another breath. "Yeah." He flinched at the sound of his voice—that—

He sounded just like he did in the dream.

"Are you—?" Antauri cut himself off. "What's wrong?" He approached, slow. For once, Chiro could hear each step. Deliberate, he was sure.

"It was a—dream. Just a dream," he said.

He didn't have to look up to know Antauri was scrutinizing him closely. "Was it—?"

Chiro cut him off this time. "It was me. All me. Not— This one wasn't Skeleton King." He pushed off of his knees, where he'd been doubled over to catch his breath. He gingerly sat on his bed. "It's just—the war. Getting to me."

Antauri nodded. "Understandable. Do you… Would you want to talk about it?"

Chiro considered, for a moment. Turned the idea over in his head. "Not… tonight."

Antauri sat beside him. He reached out, wound a metal arm around Chiro's shoulders. The thin fabric of his pajamas did little to block the blessedly cool kiss of the metal. Chiro, despite being far too tall, leaned into Antauri's side.

"I'm sorry you were dragged you into this." Antauri's voice was quiet.

Chiro smiled. "Don't be. I'm not. I… can't imagine my life with you guys." _I don't want to imagine my life without you_.

Antauri smiled too, but his eyes were still sad. "You should get back to sleep, if you can. There's… still much to do." He sounds regretful. "I can arrange for you to sleep in, but I don't know for how long."

Chiro wished he could decline the offer; he really did. But he'd be a fool too. "Alright," he said. "But if I wake up again, I'm staying up."

Antauri chuckled. "Alright. I'll stay until you fall asleep."

A bit of tension seeps from Chiro's shoulders. Good. He wouldn't have to ask. "Thanks, Antauri."

"Of course."

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

I'm not sure how I feel about this little one-shot! But it was a good writing exercise, haha. I hope you enjoyed!


	2. Influenza

**Prompt** : An anon sent me a message on Tumblr. It wasn't a prompt per se, but it was so adorable that I had to do it! The full message is at the end because spoilers.

 **Word Count:** 2k

 **Summary** : Chiro comes down with the flu. The monkeys handle it about as well as you might expect. / Pre-Series.

 **Influenza**

 _Lady Cravenheart_

It starts with a sniffle. That in itself isn't concerning. Chiro waves it away. "Allergies," he calls it. The monkeys share a glance, but, well. None of them have much experience with humans. They just have to trust that Chiro will tell them if something is bothering him.

The sniffle evolves into a cough. It's loud, harsh, and wet. Chiro buries his nose into his elbow, hunching forward. Each cough rattles his lean frame hard enough they're sure he's going to break. He waves them off again with a laugh. "It's fine," he says. "I just swallowed wrong."

Their concern isn't as easy to shove away that time.

The next day, he's looking a little too pale, with dark circles under his eyes. Gibson is the one to ask what's wrong, this time. "Are you alright, Chiro?" The thread of worry in his voice is unmistakable.

Chiro smiles. "Just a cold. I need to take it easy for a few days." His voice is hoarse and scratchy. The other four monkeys exchange looks, while Gibson crosses his arms.

"I think we would all feel more comfortable if I checked you out," Gibson says firmly. "To the med bay with you."

Chiro looks like he's ready to argue with him, but when Sprx, Nova, Otto, and Antauri all give him the same look, his shoulders slump, and he turns towards the med bay. Gibson draws blood, and it makes his stomach turn to look at it, sitting there in the vial. He steels himself, and runs the tests.

[BREAK] 

"It would seem, young man, that this is far from just a cold. You have been infected by the flu virus." The words are unfamiliar in Gibson's mouth. He knows he's heard of it before, but it sounds so strange.

A look of understanding dawns on Chiro's face. "Aw, crap," he says. "I forgot to get my vaccine!"

Gibson frowns disapprovingly. "Chiro…"

"I was busy!" Chiro pouts at him, but instead of the normally adorable expression, all Gibson can see is the sweat gathering on his forehead.

Gibson has no idea how to treat the flu. The realization makes him frown deeper.

Chiro puts his hands up. "It's fine! Seriously. I've had the flu before. I just need to rest, and stay hydrated. Easy. I'll be back to normal in no time!" He pauses. "I'm not going to be able to leave the Robot though." And he sounds apologetic, as if that would ever be a problem. Gibson wants to scoff. "It's highly contagious and I don't want to risk anyone getting sick." A look of horror crosses his face. "Wait. You guys can't catch the flu, can you?!"

Gibson shakes his head. "No, Chiro. Our cybernetics prevent us from catching any diseases."

He slumps in relief. "Good."

"To bed with you," Gibson orders. "Sprx will be up in a moment with some of that herbal tea Antauri keeps lying around. He'll watch over you while I do some research."

"Seriously, Gibson, you don't have to—"

Gibson gives him a withering glare, and the protest dies in his throat.

[BREAK] 

The flu is a horrible disease, Gibson has decided.

Fever, aches, congestion, coughs… the disease has it all. The medical reports describe patients claiming that it hurts to even turn their head. It can lead to pneumonia and get so bad that one might even need the hospital! Humans were such fragile creatures, and Gibson needed to do nothing more than look through the list of diseases that infected them to see the proof of that.

Despite increasing his worry for their boy, however, Gibson did find some helpful information. Information that led to him pouring over his chemistry set, trying to make a medicine that would keep their boy from suffering. (And while he poured over it, he sent Otto out with a list of medicines to pick up at the pharmacy. A cough suppressant, decongestant, throat lozenges, and an acetaminophen ought to do the trick.

[BREAK] 

When Sprx comes in, Chiro looks miserable.

Sprx sends him a sympathetic look, holding out the tray. He'd doctored the tea with milk and honey, hoping to ease the bitterness and cool it down so it didn't hurt his already aggravated throat. Chiro took it with a smile, and sipped at it.

"Otto'll be back with some medicine soon, Kid," he said, his voice soft. He pulled Chiro's desk chair over by the bed. "You'll be back on your feet in no time."

Chiro smiles at him. "The flu lasts for two weeks, Sprx," he says sympathetically, like Sprx is the one he needs to feel sorry for.

"Eh, Gibson is tryin' to make some miracle cure, down in his lab," Sprx says, jerking his thumb downward. "If Brainstrain gets his way, you'll be better by this weekend."

Chiro grins.

"Drink your tea," Sprx prompts. "Hydration, remember?"

Chiro drinks it, slow and steady, until he's reached the dregs. He puts the cup on his nightstand, and settles into the pillows. "…I don't want to sleep," he confesses, after a moment.

Sprx raises an eyebrow. "Won't it help you get better? Or at least make it so you don't have to experience it."

Chiro grimaces. "Well… yeah… but. Fevers make your dreams worse."

And Chiro didn't sleep well to begin with. The amount of times Sprx had woken to Chiro knocking on the door, taking him up on the offer—"I'm here whenever ya need me, Kid,"—could fill one of Gibson's speeches. Sprx held out his hand. Chiro took it.

"One of us will be with ya the whole time," he promises. "Promise." He uses his free hand to cross his heart.

Chiro smiles gratefully. "…thanks."

Sprx grins. "That's what we're here for, Kid."

[BREAK] 

Chiro is sleeping. His breaths are shallow, and they rattle in his chest. Sweat pools on his brow and his pajama shirt, and the dark circles beneath his eyes have deepened. His face is both pale and flushed, and it makes the normally healthy and bright boy look small, fragile, and weak.

Nova hates it, and it's only the first day of a two-week long virus.

It has him by the throat, and Chiro is having a hard time fighting it off. Nova has him wrapped in blankets to combat the chills that wrack his body, and bucket of cool water with a cloth to help him if he gets too hot. Gibson says there's nothing for him to do but sweat it out, and take medicines to manage his symptoms.

Nova wishes she could punch the virus.

…that was a thought. Otto could build a machine to shrink her down, right?

But then she'd have to go inside Chiro, which… sounds all kinds of gross. But… if it would help…

She shakes her head. If Gibson could hear her, he'd get that pinched expression on his face. The one Sprx thought was so funny—and was always trying to bring out in him. (Well, trying isn't really the right word. Succeeding is more like it. Between him and Otto, Gibson is going to bust a vein one of these days.)

Chiro shivers, and then hacks out another cough. Nova eyes him. Is he not warm enough? She opens his closet and finds another blanket, throwing it over his body and smoothing it out. She presses her hand to his forehead, and he leans into it. She smiles.

[BREAK]

Sprx frowns.

Chiro is drowning underneath a sea of blankets; the stack high enough that it's almost as tall as Sprx is. He shakes his head. All that shivering must have been driving Nova insane. He's glad they can't get fevers, because a cold Nova is the last thing he wants to have to deal with. The last time that happened, they were repairing the Robot for weeks.

He takes the blankets off, one by one, leaving Chiro with only three. He folds them and puts them in the closet, and then settles into the chair by Chiro's bed with a magazine. They had an interview with Mobius Quint in this one, and Sprx was eager to hear about his new ship.

[BREAK]

"So. Gibson. I had an idea." Otto sidles into the lab clutching a blueprint.

Gibson looks up from his notes, where he's scribbling his latest (failed) attempt at creating a catch-all for the flu. "What is it, Otto?" He sounds vaguely exasperated, but as always, Otto ignores him.

Otto unfolds the blueprint on an exam table. "An air condition and heater for Chiro's room," he says. "It'll filter out the pollen from those plants[1] he keeps everywhere, and the dust and the dirt and all the stuff that'd make him sick. And it can be cool or hot depending on what he needs when he's sick." Otto brightens. "Plus its got a setting to make the fan more audible if he wants."

"Otto, that sounds like a wonderful— What are these?"

"A security system! In case anyone tries ta hurt him."

"We are not putting saws in Chiro's room, Otto!"

"But—"

"No buts."

Otto pouts, and Gibson sighs, staring at the ceiling.

[BREAK]

Chiro doesn't wake until it's Sprx's turn to watch again. It's nearing midnight, but Sprx napped earlier and has a coffee now, steam still curling from it. He's looking over the upgrades Otto wants to implement to the Robot's flight system, and marking things that could be better, or vetoing some of his crazier ideas. He's one amazing mechanic, but he's also a mechanic with a little too much time and energy on his hands.

"Sprx?" Chiro croaks.

Sprx puts the plans aside. "Hey, Chiro," he says. His voice is uncharacteristically soft—the way it always is when the Kid needs him.

Chiro looks at him with heavy lidded eyes. "M'hungry."

Sprx smirks. "Well, it just so happens that I made soup for ya." Soup was his specialty. He prided himself on his ability to cook in general, but he especially enjoyed soup. He stands. "I'll go get ya some, alright?"

Chiro frowns at him. "Y'gotta stay. Promised."

"I did promise," Sprx agrees. "Alright. I'll have somebody else get it." He sits back down, and extends his communicator. "Anyone still up?"

He gets a chorus of responses—just like he expected. "Chiro's hungry, and I'm not allowed to leave. Grab 'im some soup and reheat it, will ya?"

"Would it kill you to say please?" Nova grumps at him, and he grins. "I've got it."

Sprx looks back at Chiro. "Nova's on her way."

"I like Nova," Chiro says, pleased.

Sprx snorts. "Me too, Kid. Me too."

Nova comes in a few moments later, carrying a tray of soup. The smell is almost enough to make Sprx's stomach rumble. He helps Chiro sit up, adjusting the pillows and blankets so that Chiro can eat. His hold on the spoon is almost too loose, and Sprx can see Nova fighting not to just feed him herself.

He puts his hand on her wrist and shakes his head minutely. She glares at him, but curls her fingers into a fist and restrains herself.

Chiro eats half of it before he can't eat anymore. Nova tries to coax him to eat, but Chiro remains stubborn. Eventually, Nova gives up and takes the bowl back down to the kitchen. Sprx offers him a bottle of water. He doesn't drink much of that either, but even a little is better than none, Sprx figures. Someone else can fight with him about it.

"You should get back to sleep," Sprx says, as Chiro's eyes droop.

"Dun wanna," Chiro mutters.

Sprx runs his fingers through Chiro's hair, and Chiro leans into him affectionately. He smiles. "You need to rest, Kid."

Chiro makes a grumpy noise that makes Sprx chuckle. He keeps stroking Chiro's hair, and eventually Chiro can't fight sleep any longer. Once he's passed out again, Sprx adjusts him carefully, until he's laying somewhat more comfortably. He scoots the chair a little closer, and goes back to carding his fingers through Chiro's hair.

[BREAK]

When Antauri comes back from patrol, he's surprised to find the Robot silent and full of shadows. After such a long trip to check out the state of Shuggazoom since their long sleep, he had expected at least Gibson and Otto to be waiting up for him. But both Gibson's lab and Otto's workshop were silent.

He pads through the halls, checking in each of their rooms and sleeping capsules. All of them are empty. His brow furrows. At last, he comes to Chiro's room.

His chest squeezes at the sight of the door. It will be a while before he doesn't see it and think of Mandarin—of heartache and betrayal, and loss. He keys it open, and finds himself smiling to himself at what he sees.

Chiro, in the middle of the bed, surrounded by a small herd of colorful monkeys. Sprx is slumped over in a chair at his side, his fingers still in Chiro's hair. Nova has curled up behind him, and Otto has attached to his legs like a limpet. Gibson's feet hang off the bed, a datapad in his lap whose screen has long turned black.

It's been a long time since he's seen his teammates looking so relaxed and at peace all in the same room. He looks at Chiro's sleeping face. The Chosen One is turning out to be far more than Antauri ever would have anticipated. His smile widens for a moment, before his brows furrow once again.

Was it just him, or did Chiro look a bit pale?

As the thought crosses his mind, Chiro is wracked with a cough. His legs jerk. Otto remains fast asleep—though he could sleep through a small earthquake—but Gibson jerks awake, the datapad nearly clattering to the floor. Antauri catches it.

Gibson looks around wildly, before his gaze settles on Antauri. "Oh. You're back."

Antauri nods once. "Yes. Is everything alright?"

Gibson grimaces. "Chiro is ill," he says gravely. "We've done what we can, but it will be some time yet before the symptoms alleviate fully."

Antauri nods. Humans sickened easily. He remembered that much from the humanitarian work his fellow Mystics engaged in. None of the Verans themselves, but others—people from different races, all across the world. They often came by the temple to ask for supplies.

"I see," Antauri says. He glances at the boy. "I will do what I can to help as well."

"Sleep first," Gibson advises, taking his datapad back. "You've been gone for a long time."

Antauri smiles a bit. "Of course."

Gibson settles back down on the bed, turning the screen back on. "You're welcome to find a space on the bed, if you like," he offers. "I don't think the rest of us are moving."

Antauri glances around. "Ah… no. I believe you have it covered."

Gibson nods. He doesn't look surprised.

"Goodnight, Gibson."

"Sleep well, Antauri."

[BREAK]

Chiro wakes, stretching. Relief pools in his gut as he realizes the aches in his joints and muscles have eased. His breathing is easier, too. He leans back. Two weeks have come and gone—and with them, they've taken the dreadful flu.

He knows he won't be able to jump into his normal routine—or, rather, his new normal routine—right away, but right now… it's enough to know that he won't be bedridden anymore. He pushes to his feet and waits for the mild dizziness to pass before leaving his room.

He takes the elevator down to the bridge, where he's met by an enthusiastic, "Chiro!"

He grins, rubbing the back of his head a bit. "Hey, guys."

Otto crashes into him, nearly bowling him over and completely ignoring Gibson's warnings. "You're okay!"

"It was just the flu, Otto," Chiro says with a chuckle, rubbing the back of his head.

"The flu can be very dangerous, Chiro," Gibson scolds. "It's certainly nothing to sniff at." The worry is clear in his eyes.

Chiro gives him a sheepish smile. "I'll remember to take the vaccine next time," he promises. "I'm sorry I worried you guys."

"We're just glad you're better, Chiro." Nova comes up to hug him next, squeezing him just a little too tightly. He cradles her head in his arms.

"Me too, Nova. Me too."

[THE END]

 **Full Prompt:**

Anon Asked:

Lol can you imagine the first time the team reacts to Chiro with the flu (ecspecially if it's pre series). Chiro's probably like 'no big deal. Been sick before' and tries to take care of himself. The monkeys act calm in front of him but are like 'humans are super fragile right? Is he going to die!'. Chiro basically sleeps through the apocalypse. Gibson tries to make medicine. Nova buries poor Chiro under a mountain of blankets when he gets chills (Sprx uncovers him). Otto goes over the top and build a huge complex air conditioner w/multiple uses that a sick person does not need (that Gibson also vetoes because it has saws). Sprx is actually somewhat good at making food Chiro kind of eat. I also hc Sprx got a fussy Chiro to fall back asleep by holding his hand. Antauri cones back from patrol to find… organized chaos (that actually gave him hope Chiro was having a good influence on the teams unity). Antauri ended up staying awake until he sensed Chiro's fever break.

[1] – and I believe that because of the lack of real trees/plants on Shuggazoom as a whole, that people tend to keep plants themselves. Shuggazoom City is full of greenhouses and rooftop gardens. People keep plants inside their homes and on balconies/porches. Kids get them as a sort of "coming-of-age" thing, when they're ready to be responsible for something. (Kind of like getting your first pet.) I think there might be a post somewhere, but I can't find it.


	3. Influenza II

**Prompt:** An anon sent me a message ages ago about Antauri's reaction to Chiro being sick, once he became the silver monkey. This takes place sometime during season three.

The full message:

 _Anon Asked_ **:** Lol, post S3 Antauri would be adorably awkward over sick Chiro. He'd be off to the side trying to appear stoic but pretty worried inside. Everyone else would be 'meh we got our routine' and settle into providing whatever they know Chiro needs. He might even feel a little bad deep down for not having ever been more involved before. Anyone would tell him someone had to keep patrolling. Sprx might give him the tea recipe he'd always made for sick Chiro before (and tell him yes it needs milk/honey) just so Antauri could feel useful. Other then that he'd probably meditate in Chiro's room a lot to monitor his condition. He'd still patrol but he'd use the PP to reach out and feel how Chiro's doing.

 **Summary:** Chiro is sick. All of the monkeys have their roles down to routine... all except for Antauri, who, after years of being an outsider, isn't quite sure how to step back in to the fold.

* * *

 **Influenza II**

 _Lady Cravenheart_

* * *

Antauri jumps every time Chiro coughs. It would be funny, if not for the pained expression on his face.

Sprx remembers what they were like, the first few times Chiro was sick. Nova in particular hovered like a mother hen. Not that he would say that to her face, no matter how adorable he found it. Gibson might have rivaled her, if he didn't spend his time holed up in his lab making sure that they had all the medicines and equipment needed to take care of Chiro. Otto had worried, in that silent, kicked puppy way of his; fiddling with his tail when his hands weren't busy. He spent a lot of time in the kitchen.

Sprx generally felt like the only level-headed one among them—and wasn't THAT just the kicker? Level-headed and Sprx didn't tend to go together, but when the Kid needed him… It just flowed.

Now, though, things were more… settled. Nova took to changing the sheets and blankets, making sure that Chiro had a comfortable place to sleep and recover. Gibson provided diagnosis and medicine, checking up on him every few hours to ensure that his recovery was proceeding well. Otto and Sprx took turns making soup, though generally making Chiro's special tea was a job left to Sprx alone. And each of them took shifts by Chiro's bedside, for when the fever dreams shook him awake, and to monitor his fevers, and wake him to take his medicine.

Antauri, however, was a newcomer to it all, and he hovered to the side, unsure of what to do. His stoic façade was cracking at the edges—but there wasn't a place for him to jump in, and all of them knew it.

Sprx smoothed back Chiro's hair, metal digits coming away slick with sweat. His internal thermometers told him Chiro had a fever, but he was in the safe ranges. (Wasn't it funny, that he knew that off the top of his head now?) Chiro's face was waxy pale, dark circles beneath his eyes. He was sleeping, but it was fitful. Wracking coughs had torn up his throat and taxed the muscles in his body, and his lungs struggled around the mucus within. He was in pain, but there wasn't much they could do for him beyond medicating and hydrating him… and letting him sleep it off.

That didn't make it any easier. Especially not when you were going through this for the first time.

Antauri hovered in the doorway, despite the fact that it wasn't his shift. If he were anyone else, he would have been twisting at his tail by now. As it was, the way the sharp ridges of his brows touched were enough to indicate the worry he felt.

Sprx sighed quietly, and glanced at the time. He looked at Antauri. "Almost time for the Kid's to take his meds," he said. "He'll need some tea after." He'd have to use water to get them down, but that wouldn't do much for his throat. "There's a special box in the kitchen. Otto can show you where it is. Steep it for about five minutes, then add two spoonful's of honey and a splash of milk."

Antauri gave a sharp nod, glancing over Chiro's form once more before he did as he was asked, leaving Sprx alone with the Kid again.

He'd wait another few minutes before he woke the kid up. Give Antauri time enough to get the tea going. Sprx sighed at him. "Monkey's gonna drive us all crazy," he said, lips quirking.

* * *

Humans, Antauri had learned, were such fragile creatures. It pained him to think of Chiro lying in bed, wracked with an ailment Antauri could do nothing to soothe. His mechanical heart ached in a way that should have been impossible. It made him realize how much he had missed out on, when he still had his flesh-and-blood body. Forever holding himself apart, forever keeping his distance. Watching over with a cool detachment that ought to have been kept for chess games, not matters of family and world-saving.

Antauri sighed, with lungs he didn't have.

The Verans had done a number on him. Their teachings had seemed right. Seemed like the guidance he needed. He had leaned on them, in the wake of Mandarin's betrayal. They had guided him, told him what to do now that he was responsible for his teammates wellbeing.

Then Xan had betrayed them, alongside who knew how many other Mystics. And Antauri himself had died.

Perspective was an amazing thing. And it was perspective he had sorely needed.

But now he found himself with little idea of what to do. He had kept himself apart for so long, been the all-knowing spiritual advisor that now that he wanted something else, wanted that material closeness he had been advised against… He didn't know to ask for it. How to extend it.

And there was a part of him that wasn't willing to give up his place among the team. The picture they held of him, as wise and all-knowing. It was dangerous, logically he knew that. But it was… flattering, as well.

He shook the thoughts from his head. His internal timer flashed, letting him know the tea was done steeping. The world came back to focus, and Antauri found that while he had been lost in thought, he had begun to sway in time to Otto's humming. He smiled, just a bit, reaching for the honey and spooning a generous amount in. While he didn't often add it into his own tea, he knew it was good for the throat. Had used it on more than one occasion, when Mandarin and he had talked for too long, about the world and the universe, and all manner of things.

Otto finished cutting the vegetables, and Antauri glanced over to see him pour a rainbow of them into broth, the smell savory. Had he not been mechanical, and a vegetarian, it would have made his mouth water. As it was, he put the honey away, and grabbed the cream.

"Is that what you always make, when Chiro is sick?" he asked, his voice barely audible over the bubbling.

Otto turned a cheerful smile on him, and Antauri envied him for his calm. "Yeah! He really just eats the broth, so the extra stuff is for the rest of us!" Otto paused, and then resumed his prattle, filling in blanks Antauri had left empty for too long. "For the first couple nights, we usually use a real thin broth for the soup so it doesn't get stuck in his throat! But one he's cleared up a bit, we start making the broth thicker so it sticks to his ribs more! Bein' sick takes a lot outta ya, so we gotta make sure he's eating! Pretty soon we'll be making toasted sandwiches too!"

Antauri nodded, slowly. "I see." He paused for a moment more. "I should get this up to Chiro." He held the cup up. "But if you need any help, please don't hesitate to ask."

Otto gave him a bright thumbs up, and Antauri went on his way, holding the teacup carefully so it wouldn't spill. He could have held it in the Power Primate—could have hovered himself, instead of walking… but it felt important to do it this way. To do it the same way his brothers and sister had done, each and every time their child had gotten sick. Antauri had taken care of patrol—but there was no need to do that here. Only to watch the monitors, and like sitting by Chiro's bedside, that was done in shifts to begin with.

It was Gibson's turn now. Nova was doing laundry—Antauri was pretty sure they were planning on coaxing Chiro into a hot bath tonight, and Nova wanted to change the sheets while they were at it. He tightened his fingers around the cup.

The walk to Chiro's room seemed unbearably long… and yet, terribly short.

The door slid open for him, and he found Chiro sitting up in bed, draining the rest of a glass of water. Sprx's hand lay splayed on his back, giving him something to lean into. Chiro's eyes were bloodshot, and clouded, normally bright blue eyes darkened with sickness and exhaustion.

Antauri's heart ached again.

"Antauri's brought your tea," Sprx said, his voice almost uncharacteristically soft, the rough edges smoothed out of his tone.

Chiro's eyes found him. "'Tauri?" he croaked.

"Yes," Antauri said, because he didn't know what else to say. "Sprx told me how to make it, and Otto helped me find it." It was kept away from the other tea, likely to keep anyone from accidentally drinking it.

Chiro set his glass down, and reached out for it. Antauri passed it to him, and Chiro breathed in the vapor with something like bliss on his face. Sprx chuckled.

"Sip it," he reminded, despite the fact Chiro hadn't even taken a drink yet, and Chiro looked abashed as he pressed the cup to his lips.

Antauri must have looked confused, because Sprx explained, "Kid always wants to chug it, and then makes himself cough more. Gotta remind him that it doesn't work if he does that."

Chiro grumbled something unintelligible but Sprx only laughed again. Antauri felt, almost unbearably, like an outsider again. Like he was intruding on a private moment he wasn't meant to see. It was uncomfortable, and something twisted inside of him. He set the saucer down.

"I'm going to go see if Nova needs any help," he said, and—for lack of a better word—fled.

* * *

Antauri seemed unusually pensive. He was always deep in thought about something—that was his nature, and Nova had no desire to change him. But tonight he seemed… off. Not that Nova could blame him. Chiro being sick was never fun, and she thanked her lucky stars it only happened rarely.

"You alright, Antauri?" she asked, propping her fist on her hip. Antauri looked up, midway through folding Chiro's underwear. The boy would be doing his best tomato impression if he was here now to see it, but it had never bothered Nova. Nor did it seem to phase Antauri. "You're not yourself tonight."

Antauri hummed contemplatively. "I… find myself struggling with… old regrets."

Helpful. Nova just managed to resist the urge to roll her eyes at him. "Is this about you not being around when Chiro was sick before?" She arched an eyebrow at him.

His eyes flickered away from hers for a moment, which was as good as a yes.

Nova did roll her eyes this time. "Look, Antauri." She made an effort to keep her voice gentle, though still stern. " _Someone_ had to patrol, and the rest of us certainly weren't in any condition to do so. You did what you had to do. Could you have been more involved? Maybe. But you had other things—important things—on your mind. You're here now. That counts for something. You'll find your place. Don't worry so much about it, okay?"

Antauri had done a lot for them. Nova wasn't blind enough to miss it. He'd helped her with her temper. He'd taken on Mandarin's role in his absence. He'd done the bulk of Chiro's leadership training. He kept himself tuned for threats, to the point that Nova wasn't sure she had seen him ever actually relax—for all that he seemed to be the calmest one among them.

And he had loved Mandarin. They all had. But Antauri had been close to him. Kind of like Otto, though Nova still wasn't sure if Otto and Mandarin were as close as the latter claimed. Antauri had idolized him. Seen him as his hero. And then he had betrayed them.

She wasn't sure he had ever truly mourned that. She didn't blame him if, at first, he saw Chiro as an outsider. He certainly hadn't trusted him.

That had changed, now. And with that trust had come love. Chiro was as much Antauri's boy as he was the rest of them's boy. Antauri would find his way into their circle. Nova believed that. She had faith.

"I… thank you, Nova." Antauri seemed genuinely surprised, and—dare she say it—touched. "That means a lot."

Nova laughed. "That's what we're here for, Antauri!" Then, "No, 'Tauri, don't fold that, that goes in the ironing pile, so we can hang it up."

Antauri looked perplexed, and Nova stifled another laugh. He did have a learning curve to get through, but, they were here to help him through it—the same way he had guided them through their own crises.


	4. familial ties

**Prompt:** Another Anon on Tumblr inspired this one 😉 They shared with me their headcanons on Chiro's past—which are absolutely _fascinating_. They asked me how I thought the monkeys would react, and so I answered…

 **Word Count:** 1.9k

 **Summary:** Chiro's past comes to light, and the monkeys are surprised at what they learn.

* * *

 **Familial Ties**

 _Lady Cravenheart_

* * *

"Skeleton King's forces are stronger now than ever before," Antauri said grimly. That much was obvious in that they needed special guns to fight them. Guns Otto and his fellow engineers were working hard to produce in mass quantities, so that all of their allies could have them.

"Yeah, that much was obvious, Antauri." The Fire of Hate had left Sprx's replies more acidic than normal—something that never failed to make the monkeys hide winces. Antauri and Chiro alone managed to stay stoic through it. Antauri because of meditation and his training in emotional control, and Chiro… well. Once upon a time, being able to carefully not-react to things had been an artform he practiced, day-in and day-out. He wasn't quite as good at it as he used to be, but maybe that was a good thing. He had left that life behind, after all.

Antauri ignored the sharp tone, as he always did, and continued. "We really must speak to the families of Shuggazoom. The citizens need an escape plan. They need direction and order. Places to hide. We cannot accomplish that _and_ fight the war."

"How do you propose we do that, Antauri?" Gibson arched an eyeridge. "The families of Shuggazoom are notoriously chaotic and difficult to speak with. They seem to thrive in disarray."

Chiro crossed his arms. "We'll just have to play their game," he said decisively. A grin crossed his mouth. "Captain Shuggazoom can help us."

The monkeys shared glances.

"What do you mean?" Gibson probed.

"If his alter-ego, Clayton Carrington, was as prominent in society as he says, then he was probably a member of the Families. His disappearance would have ended the line, especially if he didn't leave behind a son. Gibson, can you run a DNA test on him?"

Gibson nodded slowly. "I—yes."

"Good. We'll need the results to prove that he is who he says he is. I can arrange a meeting with them, but it will take some time." It might not go through at all. Chiro hadn't exactly left on the best terms—but surely Grandmother would see the necessity of it? (And it would be nice to see her again…)

"Uh… Kid?" Sprx crossed his arms. "How exactly are you going to organize a meeting with these guys?"

Chiro straightened. "Because I used to belong to one of them." He lifted his chin.

* * *

"Chiro… You might want to look at this," Gibson called from the lab.

Chiro paused. He put his new-and-improved Undead gun in his seat and walked over. "What is it?"

"I ran Clayton's DNA, as you asked… and… Well. You aren't wrong. He _was_ a member of the Families... and… Some of his DNA is still around today." Gibson gestured to the screen, where a family tree had grown.

Chiro followed the lines of it, the branches and the trunk. His brows came to his hairline with what he found.

* * *

Gibson got the DNA results nearly a week before his Grandmother _finally_ replied to him. She welcomed them to her penthouse, though she did not address Chiro as her grandson. It did sting a bit, but Chiro understood. It was a complicated situation they were pressed into.

Chiro was crammed into the elevator with six monkeys and Captain Shuggazoom. He kept his hands behind him and his shoulders back. His head was held high. His Grandmother was good at spotting weakness, and while he didn't think she would exploit it in him, he was also no longer a member of the Family. It had been so long since he had seen her that he wasn't sure how she would treat him now.

They stepped into a carpeted hallway. Tall windows lined it, giving the perfect view of Shuggazoom City. Chiro smiled fondly. He remembered, as a child, sitting in the hall with his nose pressed to the glass, until someone came to scold him for ruining the windows. Cars whizzed by down below, the City continuing on as if the War wasn't happening right outside their noses.

Chiro wondered what it was like to live in such blissful ignorance.

They were let into the penthouse by one of the servants. He heard Sprx mutter something to Nova beneath his breath, but he wasn't listening closely enough to make out what it was. He could guess. And he could also guess that Nova elbowed him over it.

"Chiro." His Grandmother was older than he remembered. Her grey-white hair was tied in a tight bun atop her head, her face still severe despite the wrinkles lining her face.

"Grandmother."

"You've done well for yourself, over the years." She sounded impressed, and Chiro felt his chest buoy with pride.

He inclined his head. "I'd like to think so," he said cordially.

"I find myself weary of formalities." She waved her hand. "What is it you have come to me for, Hero?"

Chiro gestured to Captain Shuggazoom, in civilian guise. "As we were patrolling the Zone of Wasted Years, we came across a man trapped in stasis. We were able to undo it and found that the man was none other than Clayton Carrington." He pulled the DNA results out. "A prominent Family that disappeared eighty years ago." He handed them to her.

She studied them. "You want to reinstate him." It wasn't a question, but Chiro answered her anyway.

"I do."

"Why?" She peered at him over the paper.

"Because Skeleton King has brought a War to our doorstep," Chiro said firmly. "Shuggazoom is going to need strong, united leadership. If our voices are united with his—and yours, I hope—then we might be able to convince the Families to put aside their differences for a time. Or at least give them a portion of leaders they can look to." It felt odd to speak so formally, after years of being more relaxed and childish, but Chiro was going to pull out every weapon in his arsenal for this.

His Grandmother hummed, deep in her throat. "Each of them are going to want their own specialist to look these over. They may want to run the tests again, even. Those who inherited the Carrington family assets are not going to want to surrender them easily," she warned. "The process will take months." She offered the papers back. "You will have to make do with my voice alone."

"You'll help us?"

"The Families are nothing if Shuggazoom falls. Everything that makes us what we are is here."

Chiro took the papers, and bowed his head. "Thank you, Grandmother."

She gestured toward the door. "Go. This will require careful maneuvering, and they already aren't going to take well to a banished Family member attempting to tell them what to do. Focus on your war, and allow me to handle the politics of it."

Chiro bowed his head. He had wanted to speak his piece—but he knew his Grandmother was right. No matter who he was now, it wasn't the right time for him to step into the Family circles again. Not until they had answers.

"Of course." He turned towards the door. "Goodbye, Grandmother."

"Goodbye, Chiro." And maybe he was fooling himself, but he swore he heard her voice soften around his name.

He left. After a second, the team followed.

* * *

Sprx scowled at Chiro's retreating back, though it was directed at the woman they left behind and not the boy himself. 'Grandmother' wasn't just some title—he knew the second he saw those blue eyes of hers that she was related to the boy they called leader. But the callous way she treated him…

He clenched his jaw.

No wonder Chiro never asked anyone for help, if _that_ was the way he had been raised.

* * *

Antauri frowned to himself. He floated as high as was comfortable in a building like this—his head level with Captain Shuggazoom's. Chiro's family was… not what he had expected. In fact… from observing Chiro in those first days, he had assumed he had no family left at all. It had hurt his heart, to think of a child all alone in the world—but at the same time, it had made taking Chiro on as leader easier. Nothing he had seen in these last two years had contradicted that.

Until now.

And now…

Antauri knew that he could be called calculating and cold. That he was distant and more pragmatic than his siblings. But to banish a child from the only society he had ever known…

Antauri restrained a shudder.

He would work with the woman if he must, but he didn't like her. Not at all.

* * *

"What did she mean, 'banished'?" Sprx demanded, the second they left the building.

Chiro shook his head. "Don't worry about it, Sprx." It hurt, sure, but he had found a way to use the skills and training he had been raised with and that had eased it. Seeing his Grandmother had been good—no matter how cold the welcome seemed. If only his siblings had been there too…

"Don't worry— Of course I'm gonna worry, Kid! That was your _grandmother_ and she's talking about you being _banished_." Sprx scowled up at him. "If we have to deal with these people then we need a bit of an explanation."

Chiro sighed. "My parents were killed when I was younger," he said reluctantly. "Assassinated by one of the other Families. We don't know who. My Grandmother stripped my siblings and me of our family name and sent me off to a boarding school as a way of protecting us. And it worked. The assassins haven't come after me—or my siblings, as far as I know."

Clayton's hand came to rest on his shoulder. "I'm sorry, Chiro," he said quietly. "The Families are ruthless. I wanted to change things, but…"

Chiro shrugged his other shoulder. "It's not your fault."

Sprx rubbed his face. "Kid… I… Sorry I pushed."

Chiro waved his hand. "You guys deserved to know," he said firmly. "Especially now."

"Chiro… are you sure you should step back into this? If whoever had your parents killed realizes that you're their son…" Nova wrung her hands.

"That's why Grandmother is keeping me out of it. Besides, it's not like we've been _quiet_ these last few years. As long as I stay banished, they don't care. And so long as Grandmother is the one speaking, and not me, there's not anything to worry about." Chiro paused. "But, if you want, it won't hurt anything to increase the security in the Robot and the camps."

 _Compromise is everything. Whether you must give in, or whether you have led your target right where you want them, make sure everything is a compromise._ Words from lessons long ago floated through his head, and he found himself smiling, ever so slightly, at them.

Chiro stepped away from the group. "Let's get back to the Robot, guys. We've got a war to plan… and video games to play," he added after a moment. He could use some fun before everything kicked off in a big way.


	5. humor

_Anonymous Asked:_ Qhsjdgak Imagine a day the Hyperforce is just chilling together, and Sparx makes a unintentional joke to Antauri about being stabbed in the head. Everyon is UNCOMFORTABLE, and Sparx is slowly going "ohfuckohfuckOHFUCK", but after a moment Antauri just laughs and goes "haha yeah, good one" and pats him in the back

* * *

 **Humor**

 _Lady Cravenheart_

* * *

"Ugh, feels like I'm being stabbed over and over in the head," Sprx said, cradling his head in his hands.

"Yes, I hear that's exceedingly painful," Antauri said, dryly, somewhere above him and to the left.

It took a second. When it finally clicked in the collective minds of the Hyper Force, Sprx almost melted into the floor due to the sheer _volume_ of the reaction.

"Antauri!" Gibson's voice was the highest pitched, because of course it was. "That's not funny!"

Nova and Otto each looked stricken, and the Kid. Well. The Kid was out with Jinmay, which was probably for the best.

Sprx, however, just peeked through his fingers. "Did someone install a humor chip in that robo-brain of yours? If so, it needs work, and you should get a refund."

If Sprx didn't know better, he'd say Antauri pouted at him.


	6. multi-faceted

_Anonymous Asked:_ Honestly I just want a fic where Sparx learns why Antauri is like that, not to justify him but to understand him. Maybe the Verans did some real shitty things. Maybe they so called teachings where more strict and harsh that Space originally thought. Is not that Antauri wasn't devoid of all emotions, he was stripped of them... I just want those two to be in good terms ;_;

* * *

 **Multi-Faceted**

 _Lady Cravenheart_

* * *

Sprx had never liked the Varon Mystics. They swore to protect the universe–yet they removed themselves from it. They sat in a pristine hall of crystal while the rest of the universe suffered. But, he couldn't argue with results. Antauri was one of the better fighters on the team, and definitely a fair bit more knowledgeable than the rest of them.

But he wasn't… He wasn't very approachable. He was distant. Too distant, really. Like he'd been stripped of any and all emotion during his time with the Verans. Sprx liked to think of himself as being pretty good at reading people–but Antauri? Hah. His face was too blank. Too perfect.

It only got worse after he became the silver monkey, really.

But at the same time… it also seemed to change, a bit.

The first time Sprx really noticed it was when they bought that pinball machine. (One of the sillier things they had spent credits on, to tell the truth.) Antauri had never touched video games before–unless you were talking about the holo-chess board he and Gibson liked to bring out during free time. But. But, he played that pinball machine–even going so far as to cheat!

After that, it was like Sprx's eyes had been opened. Antauri was suddenly more present in day to day life. The nuances in his expressions were easier to pick up. Being the silver monkey hadn't made him harder to read–it made him easier to read.

At first he thought it was because Antauri wasn't used to his new body. But… then… Sprx wondered.

He wondered. Because, shortly before they lost Antauri, Antauri had discovered some rather… unpleasant truths about his mentor. The one who he had looked up to. The one who taught him almost everything he knew. The one who, likely, taught him how to hide behind a mask–if a metaphorical one, rather than the literal one Verans wore.

The only real way to find out would be to ask him. And, well. Sprx didn't really think he was ready for that yet. He and Antauri weren't really… the closest lately. So he wondered, instead.

…and enjoyed getting to see these new facets to his brother.


	7. snark

_Anonymous Asked:_ Okay but imagine Chiro, and maybe even Otto asking Sparx to charge their electronics, he does it. But when Gibson makes mention of how one of his machines are running out of power. "Well that sounds like a personal problem, get a charger buddy." Is the first thing that pops out Sparx's mouth

* * *

 **Snark**

 _Lady Cravenheart_

* * *

No one's really sure when it starts, exactly. Well, that's not entirely true. The first time anyone can remember is when the Moon Buggy breaks down on Ranger 7, as they're gathering fuel for the Super Robot.

"Sprx, do you think you could jump it?" Otto asks, peering into the engine.

Sprx glanced up. "Uh. Yeah. Sure." He hopped out of the buggy and activated his magnets. A jolt of electricity later and they were back underway.

After that, it was like a dam opened. When Chiro's handheld ran out of charge, he turned the doe eyes on Sprx. Sprx rolled his eyes, but complied with the unspoken request. Otto needed a jolt of electricity for one of his projects, he looked at Sprx, Sprx activated his magnets. Antauri looked droopy after a big fight, Sprx gave him a subtle charge.

Small things, things that he didn't honestly need to do at all. He didn't mind, really. It was nice to use his magnets for something good, after the Fire of Hate. A way of reminding himself that his weapons weren't just good for ripping monkeys apart.

'Course, that didn't mean he was going to do _everything_ without complaint. That wasn't in his nature, after all.

* * *

"Sprx."

"It's the middle of the night, Brainstrain. What do you want?" Sprx grumbled.

Gibson scoffed. "You aren't even _asleep_."

Well, no. He wasn't. If only because these days, closing his eyes was more trouble than it was worth. He'd napped, though. He'd nap again in a few hours. It'd be fine. He'd be fine. Still, though.

"Well, no, but I could'a been."

Gibson scoffed again, and Sprx was uncomfortably reminded that for all that Gibson spent life with his head buried in science experiments and inventions, he was still observant. Had to be, to be a pilot—and while Sprx was leagues better than he was, Gibson was still a good one. (Not that he would ever admit that aloud.)

"Whaddya need, anyway?" Part of Sprx wanted to call him out for not sleeping, but that would lead to a conversation Sprx really, really didn't want to have. Not now. Maybe not ever.

"That new weapon of Otto's sucked up quite a bit of our power reserves." Gibson sniffed, miffed. "While it certainly produced… results—" by which Gibson meant a big smoking hole in the middle of a Formless army—"it also didn't leave enough energy left for me to run tests on the new Formless material. I need you to power the machine."

Sprx, as he always did, said the first thing that popped in his head, "Well, gee, Gibson, that sounds like a personal problem. Get a charger buddy."

Gibson sputtered.

Sprx grinned, and rolled onto his feet. "Is this the corruptive stuff?" he asked, as he made his way to the door.

Gibson's sputtering increased in volume for a moment, before the scientist closed his eyes and took a breath. "Yes."

Sprx nodded. Skeleton King was back to using that Formless goo of his to infect perfectly average people and make them into his goons. Just like with those circus freaks, back when times were simpler. If Gibson could identify what was in the goo, they would be able to scan for it. Maybe even cure it, without having to kick the crap out of them. Probably not, though. The whole thing reeked of magical mumbo-jumbo, and they didn't have a spellcaster on their team.

Though Gibson _did_ still have that grimoire from the demon-planet.

"Let's go get it charged, then."

"Ah. Yes. I… appreciate it."

Sprx waved his hand. "Whatever. Just make it snappy, a'ight? We got crap to do tomorrow, and if you're too tired, I'm tellin' Antauri that you're pullin' all-nighters again."

Gibson made an offended noise that had Sprx grinning again.


	8. breathing easier

This is an outtake from the Midnight Conversations series. I decided to cut it and instead have Chiro walk in on the conversation between Sprx and Antauri in Monkey As The Rest of Us. But I think this stands decently well on its own?

* * *

 **Breathing Easier**

 _Lady Cravenheart_

* * *

Sprx was… different lately. Well—no. _Different_ was the wrong word. Sprx was… more himself, lately. Since the war started he'd been… angrier. Prone to snapping—and then when he noticed it, he would draw into himself. Do maintenance on his ship (something he had once been content to leave to Otto) or polish his magnets. Go on patrol. _Something_. Anything he could do to get away from the team, it seemed.

But now he was… more of the jokester he once was. More confident. Self-assured. Bragging about his patrol times and doing tricks in the air again. Almost like normal. He was definitely still withdrawn—people didn't recover in a night, Chiro knew that, but… he was _getting_ somewhere, instead of sinking deeper into a rut.

He still hadn't talked to Nova, still wasn't truly _happy_ , but… it was a start.

Antauri was different too. Ever since he'd become the silver monkey, he'd been… withdrawn. Distant. Where once Chiro could sense Antauri nearby, and even get a sense of his feelings… he felt only a vague presence. Antauri had—almost literally—drawn in to himself. There had been a time where he wondered if it was really _Antauri_ that he had pulled across the veil, while he was hyped up on Power Primate.

But… now he could _feel_ him again. Not much. But there were cracks in the armor—cracks that seemed to grow bigger every day. Antauri wasn't some vague, barely-there presence; he radiated again. He was a warmth on the edge of Chiro's consciousness, and sometimes, when he really focused, he could catch snippets of feelings.

There might have been a war on their front step, but he felt like the monkey team was breathing easier for the first time in a very long time.


End file.
